1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a road vehicle tire curing station.
2. Background Information
Co-pending U.S. patent application filed concurrently herewith, corresponding to co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/966,977, filed Oct. 27, 1992, to which full reference is made herein in the interest of full disclosure, relates to a road vehicle tire manufacturing process whereby a green tire is assembled inside an annular forming mold consisting of an outer annular body; two inner annular supports, each fitted to a respective bead portion of the tire; and two lateral annular plates connecting the two inner annular supports and the outer annular body.
According to the above process, the tire so formed is kept inside the forming mold until after curing.